Make Happy
by Jinx Telepia
Summary: Cutters don't get happy endings. So where can one find her Prince Charming? And where does a psychopath find his Princess? The twisted love story of a toxic boy and the girl the blade…
1. Nail Polish

**So I'm back...again...still haven't gotten my shit together...Aaaand I honestly don't think I ever will. I'm just not great with deadlines when there's no consequence, so I've come up with a system that I think is pretty solid. For now, I'll be uploading on the 14th of every month. If that works out well I'll move it to twice a month (14th and 24th), and then 3 (4th, 14th, and 24th), which will be my cutoff point. I'll be using this method for all my stories from now on. Hopefully, it'll work better than me just making promises I can't keep. So that's all for now. I hope you guys enjoy this reboot (all 3 chapters are re-uploaded btw)**

 **Summary: Cutters don't get happy endings. So where can one find her Prince Charming? And where does a psychopath find his Princess? The twisted love story of a toxic boy and the girl the blade…**

 **Beta: Death2Smooky**

 **Plot Bunny: Tanaka**

* * *

01\. Nail Polish

My mother used to tell me that life was like nail polish.

When you first apply it, it looks amazing. The beautiful colors and designs make it seem so special. Then, there's a crack, a chip, or some other blemish. It's not that big of a deal, so you leave it alone. Then, the crack spreads, becoming more noticeable than before.

Then, you panic.

You take the same color and try to cover up the cracks. It looks alright. You can still tell its been broken, but only if you look hard enough.

Eventually, all the polish begins to wear and break off. The colors become less vibrant; wearing away, as you continue to cover it up with the same old color.

Nail polish reminds me of life. No matter how many cracks you hide or how many brave faces you put on, there's still a broken person underneath.

"Annabeth, honey, we're doing this for your own good," Frederick said, glancing at me through his rearview mirror.

I ignored him.

"Annabeth?"

"Don't bother, sweetheart. The poor girl is already upset enough as it is." The words sounded comforting and sympathetic, but they held a sneer to them. The same sneer you hear from the disguised Evil Queen with the poison apple. I'd heard it. I'd heard the same sugary-sneer since She arrived.

I averted my gaze to the window and blocked her-all of them-out. As I stared through the finger-stained glass, the trees and cars whizzing past me, I tried not to think about the road we were going down.

"Smile, Annabeth!" A camera flashed next to me, followed by obnoxious giggling. My two step-wenches, Bobbie and Maddie, snickered.

"Leave her alone, you guys!"

I mentally smiled at my half-brother. Malcolm was the only biological child of my father, Frederick, and Helen. He was also the only person I would sort of miss. Malcolm was only six, but by the time I got out (if ever), he'd be at least eleven. By then, Helen and the Barbies will have turned him around so many times he won't know which way is up. I seared the memory of my innocent and carefree little brother into my brain. It would be my one saving grace. The hope that he'd never be as corrupted as those things he lived with. The one thing that would keep me holding on to the last shred of sanity I had left. The closest I'd been to love in ten years.

The car jerked to a stop on a lone gravel road, inside the restraints of a wrought iron gate. It was like something out of a movie. Overcast clouds hung in the air, weighed down with the prospect of rain. I used to think the sky was lucky. Its storms could come and go, but mine would never cease. Now, looking at the sky above the building and the one above the rest of the world, I realize that they're two completely different things.

I hugged Malcolm,who giggled, still blissfully unaware of where I was heading. Grabbing my bags, I climbed out of the sleek, black Prius. My old sweatshirt and ratty shorts were a wonderful contrast. Frederick looked like he wanted to say something, but one glance from Helen killed any chance of that. I smiled weakly at my baby brother one more time and turned away.

In that brief 25-second moment before the screech of tires on pavement, my world tilted forever. I knew how much I belonged here. Whatever sick, twisted god had the bright idea to shove me into the Yoon family's life has finally come to his senses. I wasn't meant to be with that family, first-born or not. I wasn't a Yoon; I was a Chase. I wasn't a Barbie; I was a person. I wasn't normal; I was completely insane. I wasn't perfectly polished; I was broken beyond repair.

And that was it.

I didn't know where I wanted to be, but the last place I wanted to go was back to the Wicked Kingdom of Humanity. This was my new home. My new isolated tower. Long Island Academy. Where I would play both the princess and the dragon. I resisted the urge to listen for a car. Why would I? No Prince Charming was coming to save me, and no one was looking in their rear-view mirror wondering if they made the right choice. No one was having regrets, including me.

I didn't look back. Not once.


	2. That's When My Life Begins

**So I'm back...again...still haven't gotten my shit together...Aaaand I honestly don't think I ever will. I'm just not great with deadlines when there's no consequence, so I've come up with a system that I think is pretty solid. For now, I'll be uploading on the 14th of every month. If that works out well I'll move it to twice a month (14th and 24th), and then 3 (4th, 14th, and 24th), which will be my cutoff point. I'll be using this method for all my stories from now on. Hopefully, it'll work better than me just making promises I can't keep. So that's all for now. I hope you guys enjoy this reboot (all 3 chapters are re-uploaded btw)**

 **Summary: Cutters don't get happy endings. So where can one find her Prince Charming? And where does a psychopath find his Princess? The twisted love story of a toxic boy and the girl the blade…**

 **Beta: Death2Smooky**

 **Plot Bunny: Tanaka**

* * *

 **02\. That's When My Life Begins**

 **K** nocking seemed invalid. I didn't _want_ to be there, nor was I invited. It was like showing up at a party as an unexpected guest. I stared at the brass pegasus on the door. Why have a knocker in the first place? As far as I knew, no one visited a mental hospital on a daily basis.

Regardless, I struck the handle against the door. It was an odd choice, a pegasus...but before I could think more on it the door opened. A man's eyes peeked out from behind the door. The heavy wooden door was pulled open to reveal a middle-aged man with thinning, brown hair and kind eyes in a wheelchair, a blanket covering him from the waist down.

"Ah, you must be Annabeth Chase." I didn't respond, so he continued. "I noticed on the forms the name "Yoon" had been scratched out, presumably at the last minute." He seemed to recognize that I didn't consider Helen family, or any of them really.

"My last name isn't Yoon," I replied curtly. "It never has been, and it never will be."

The man smiled, the way a grandfather would to a small child, and waved me through the door. "Well, let's get you inside. Wouldn't want our new student getting a cold on her first day."

"Student?"

My question went unheard, or probably ignored, as I followed him into the building. The entrance was exactly what you'd expect. White walls, white floor, motivational posters. My guide continued down the hallway. Further down, the pure white gave way to scuffed walls and tiled floors. It looked like the main entrance for a normal high school. I stopped in the doorway as he went over to a tall, blue-eyed man.

"Argus, could you please take Miss Chase's luggage to her room? We will be up shortly."

Argus nodded and picked up my bags. As he reached for my duffel, I quickly jerked it away, clutching it to my chest. He paused for a minute, then gave a slight nod and made his way up a flight of steps. The man in the wheelchair guided me into an office and over to a desk engraved with the letters _LIA_ in gold. Sitting at the desk was a woman with tangled, black hair and a long, billowy dress. The bangles on her arms jingled as she filed papers and talked on the phone. I caught a glimpse of her nameplate, ' _Miss Delphia Oracle'_. Odd woman.

He gave me a clipboard with a pen chained to it. The man smiled sheepishly, noticing the look I gave him.

"Apologies. We've had a history of certain students stealing the pens."

I nodded and glanced down. Oddly enough, there were only ten other names. "This school only has ten students," I asked, scribbling my name on the board.

"No, no, of course not," the man chuckled. "This is solely for our E-Class; the ones who get to go home at the end of the day."

"So it _is_ like a prison."

He laughed again. "Not quite, Miss Chase. I think you'll find our academy slightly more enjoyable than prison."

 _I think you're delusional._ Prison or not, the place had a roof that didn't leak. That was good enough for me.

"Now, before we get you settled in, I'd like to show you around. As it's rather late in the day, everyone's off on their own. You'll get to meet them tomorrow. This is our main entrance; where Miss Delphia, my secretary, and Argus, our Head of Security, work. Over there is the main staircase, but we also have an elevator nearby. Both lead to the cafeteria, several classrooms, and the resident dorms on the third floor." I followed the man over to a door that led outside. "This is where you'll be for most of your PE lessons and can come during a free period. We also have another field upstairs, one accessible only to you and your fellow S-Class. The Board thought that, during after-school hours, it would be best to have an open area that was more…"

"Inescapable," I stated, bluntly.

He sighed. "Strong use of words but, relatively speaking, yes. It would be unfortunate if anything were to happen because you decided to take off. Trust me, its happened more than once. Shall we continue the tour?"

We made our way pat classrooms, a music room, a workout room, a science lab, and several other rooms. The third floor, however, was drastically different. Green-patterned carpeting and wooden walls decorated the floor. There were twelve doors; ten decorated with different symbols and two blank. In the center of the floor was a large, dome-shaped area the size of two football fields.

"This is _The Field_ , where we have a variety of activities for gifted students to do during their free time." There were many different areas scattered across the green, including a blacktop basketball court, jump ropes, archery, and even a sword-fighting arena.

"Isn't it a little dangerous to have archery and swords near people who are, you know, probably insane," I asked, "I'm also curious as to why you don't say 'patients'."

"We don't call anyone patients because we don't look at you that way. Society is a cruel thing, you are just a difference it isn't ready to accept," the man said. "We're not here to help you get rid of your differences or make you "normal", because there's no such thing. We created this establishment to help you _control_ your differences, in a way that will benefit you instead of society."

"And what if I told you I didn't want your help," I retorted.

"Well, then you'd be one of the few people to say _want_ instead of _need_."

I scoffed. "I'm not going to deny I have issues. Who doesn't? Your "services" aren't required, though. Anywhere's better than with those wretched slavers, but I don't need a bunch of people with needles poking at me," I said to him.

The man looked amused. "I assure you there will be no poking or prodding of an unreasonable extent. However, our staff are specialized in medical training. If we believe that anyone needs certain medical attention involving an injection, we must perform it."

I nodded, begrudgingly. I had no intention of drawing unnecessary attention to myself.

 _ **Always the goody-two-shoes, huh Annabeth?**_

' _Shut it!'_

"Come along, Miss Chase. I'll show you to your dorm. Oh, and as for your previous question, all activities are supervised. No need to worry about being split in two...not much anyway." The man motioned for me to follow him. "Each student is assigned a room, which you can decorate however you choose. It will cost money though. Here, we have a currency called Drachma Points, or DP. You can earn Drachma by doing chores, staying out of trouble, or winning events sanctioned by the school."

"Wait, so the regular kids know about us?"

"Not quite," the man replied. "I'm sure some do, an unfortunate result of being Board Member children. However, both the regular and S-Class have a DP system, so you'll also be able to earn them during the school day. The only real difference is you can buy more than just food and school supplies. Here we are."

We stopped in front of one of the blank doors and Chiron unlocked it. "You'll be staying in room 104."

The room looked like a splice of a small bedroom and a typical college dorm. There was a bed pushed against the far wall, a desk in the corner, a dresser, and a small closet. The floor was made of wood and the walls were bare. On the windowsill sat a stone sculpture.

"A little gift, courtesy of the LIA."

"How did-"

The man pointed to his ear, and I remembered my earrings; the same ones I'd worn since I was three. Brass owls. "Just a hunch," he said, "You were wearing them in all of the photos your father sent."

I stared at the small snowy owl perched on a branch. It's silvery-grey eyes, not unlike mine, burned a hole through my body. The man looked as if he expected some confirmation on the state of the room. I gave none.

"I'll let you get settled in," he sighed. He handed me a sheet of paper with times and places. "This includes your school schedule and Club information, as well as shower and meal times." Club? Was that their version of group therapy? Wonderful. "Dinner's over, so I hope you've eaten already." I nodded. "Good. As soon as you earn some DP, you can start buying some midnight snacks."

"Thank you, Mr…"

"Oh, my apologies. I never introduced myself, did I? My name is Chironius Centraum, but you may call me Chiron," he replied.

I smiled and Chiron chuckled. "You have a lovely fake smile, Miss Chase."

He could tell? Impressive...ish. "It's Annabeth. Formalities are unnecessary," I said before seeing a flash of silver. In my hands was a key with an owl engraving and the numbers 104. Hooked through the top was a thin cord, just long enough to fit around my neck.

"That key will open your room and your room only. As time goes on, you'll be able to gain more keys that open different rooms. It will take some time but I don't think you'll have much trouble obtaining the gold keys," Chiron told me.

"I'm assuming this is the only place that does this," I stated.

"I'm not sure. This has always been my home, after all, but I'm sure other places have their own creative way of running things. We want you to feel comfortable, though, and have the ability to learn and grow. This is a school after all." Chiron smiled at me before wheeling out the door.

"Welcome to Long Island Academy...Annabeth."


End file.
